Coffee House
by xxTemporaryGenius
Summary: Sakura, who never met Sasuke until after the war with Madara, is about to get more than she bargained for. (ONESHOT) (Sasusaku) (Mild-course language)


**This is my first Fanfic, so I would love some feedback :) xxWarning: some course language.**

 **So this story takes place after the war. Sasuke is blind and Sakura has never really met him... But she is about to.**

 **(I don't know if I have to put a disclaimer in here, but I'll do it anyway: I don't own Naruto. Rights and stuff all belong to Kishimoto)**

* * *

When I met you it was an accident. Actually, it was a complete and total disaster of an accident.

I had heard rumours about you – the hated Uchiha hell-bent on revenge and redemption. And I had only ever seen you a couple times around the village before you disappeared for quite a few years. Then, after the war, I heard that you had come back to the village, but I never expected our fates to entwine.

X.x.X.x

The day that we met – the rain was pouring down – and the only thought that was going through my mind was that I needed to find somewhere to hide until the downpour had at least worn off. So smelt the rich fragrance of caffeine, and a warm glow across the street with a welcoming sign, I headed straight for it. _Coffee sounds perfect._ I wasn't thinking about anything else. This also meant I was not looking at anything else – I was just focused on getting inside and out of the miserable weather.

But I never expected to run into you… literally. We were on the muddy ground, in a tangle of arms and legs, and a hot beverage which I had obviously knocked over you.

"Shannaro," I squeaked, jumping off as quickly as I had fell.

Your expression said it all – you were pissed. Well, in total fairness, I would be too if some stranger had crashed into me and spilt my hot coffee. Well the day was already terrible and I remember thinking how could it get any worse – how totally wrong I was.

 _It's you… It's him. The Uchiha boy… well, he doesn't look like a boy anymore. Wow, he is so good looking._ I remember thinking exactly that. I think you were a year older, and I had just turned seventeen, so you were well and truly into adulthood.

But you came back after so long I had almost forgotten what you looked like. Your spikey raven hair with bangs that framed your face and hung above your black eyes. Yeah, it was definitely your eyes that captivated me –

I know I apologised – a lot. Actually, I am pretty sure that in that moment my entire vocabulary went out the window, and all I could say were: 'I am so sorry. Crap. I am so, so, so sorry!' I did try to help you, by running inside – muddy and all – and coming back with way too many serviettes. In the end, I guess I was just making the situation worse. You cold-heartedly rejected my aid and basically told me to fuck off. Standing up, dirt, mud and coffee staining your cloak, you turned around, and you left.

I remained there stunned and silent – the rain still pouring down – watching you slink away until your silhouette had been swallowed up by the mist and shower.

"Er… umm… okay," I shook myself free from the shock.

It was then that I felt the presence of eyes on me – the few customers inside the house enjoying their warm drink were getting dinner and a show. I hung my head in embarrassment, my cheeks turning as pink as my hair. My hair – which now stuck to my face resembled that of a drowned rat.

Finally, after a traumatic ordeal, I made it to the point of ordering a coffee. I was so frazzled that when ordering my large, straight black hit of caffeine, I hadn't even noticed who was serving said caffeine.

"You look beautiful today, Sakura-chan." Sarcasm flooded in her voice.

I whipped my head up from counting small change to see her. Her rather fair skin, turquoise eyes and long, pale-blonde hair tied up in a high pony-tail. I knew she was just teasing me (we were best friends after all), but my low self-confidence still made me bring my hands up to cover my face.

"Shut up, Ino-pig-chan." My comeback was weak and barely made it through my fingers still covering my mouth. My relationship with Ino was strange (and still is), but even though we always fought, we would remain good friends – reliable friends.

"Are you alright? I just heard what happened." Her tone had changed to a more concerned one.

"So, you didn't see it?"

"No, I was in the back room." She passed me my coffee and I took a sip – letting the hot liquid slide down my throat and calm my nerves. I remember thinking: _thank goodness, she didn't see. I would never have heard the end of it._ "You look terrible though."

"I am okay." I took another sip and nodded contently.

"You don't look it." Her noses crinkled up and I followed her gaze to my clothing – soaked and filthy – covered in brown earth. I sighed and sat down at the counter. Hopefully nobody else needed a coffee, 'cause I needed to talk to my friend. "Did you see who it was?"

My eyebrows widen, "Shannaro, it was that Uchiha guy."

"Sasuke? Yeah, don't take it to heart."

My fingers fiddled with wet strands of pink. "Is that his name?"

"We were in the same class as him." Ino shrugged bewildered.

"Yeah, but I never really noticed him."

Her voice getting higher than normal. "What do you mean? He is gorgeous."

"Are you allowed to say that?"

"Hey, Sai and I have been doing great. Can't a girl have a little eye candy?"

I raised my hands, "Okay."

Ino obviously knew you better than did. I hadn't even paid attention to your name. And it is true that I didn't pay attention to you when we were in training – you were always stubborn, quite snarky and a bit of a 'know-it-all' – and while most of the girl swooned, you just didn't appeal to me. So I was kind of glad that I never ended up being on a team with you. Naruto did though, but he was just as annoying.

I knew your third member though – Akira – she was a very talented medic ninja and I enjoyed training with her. She told me stories of how much she was in love with Naruto, and I would try my best to understand how anybody could be in love with that dork. But I guess everything can change in an instance – Akira died during the battle, sacrificing herself to save her younger brother from Uchiha Madara's attacks. And Naruto is pretty famous now and it makes me sad that Akira never got to tell him how she felt – I like to think that deep down, that blonde-haired boy knew.

"Oh I forgot," I quickly added, "How is your mom handling the shop without you?"

Ino planted her head on the bench and sighed heavily. "It's a disaster. I keep telling her, 'Mom, no one wants to buy those ugly dragon lilies'. But what does she do, she goes and buys more lilies."

"That bad, huh." I too crinkled my noes up at the thought of Ino's mother bankrupting a once very popular flower store. "Well, maybe you should go back and help her. I mean, the store seemed to thrive when you were there."

"Ugh, she wishes. I am not going back until she learns to listen." She wiped her hands on her black apron as the bell rings from behind. "Well I better get back to work."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

With cup still in hand, and rain still pouring down, I had no desire to leave the warm shop just yet. I waddled over to one of the empty booths and sat down. My mind wandered back to just a moment ago.

X.x.X.x

It might have been a week later that I returned to the coffee house at around midday. After spending most of my morning helping Shizune in the hospital, and listening to Lady Tsunade ramble on about retiring from her position as Hokage, I was in desperate need for a caffeine hit. Luckily, by now the sun had found its way around the clouds, and it smiled down on the village.

I came prepared, with a purse full of enough coins to buy the entire coffee house. Ino wasn't working that day and so I asked the cashier at the time whether you were a regular. She looked at me like I was a stalker and I tried my best to explain that I wanted to make up for the other day – though her look didn't change – especially when I gave her the money and sat down and hoped that you would arrive. _Definitely not stalking,_ I told myself.

I felt a little angry when you walked in and didn't notice me – only making your way slowly to the counter. You ordered your coffee – straight black with no sugar – just like me, you didn't like it sweet. Although it's not at all creepy, I counted the time until she came back with the take-a-way cup (a whole sixty-three seconds), and I waited for the moment when you realised you didn't have to pay.

"Actually, Sasuke, it is all taken care of." I then felt really bad because it seemed that everyone knew who you were apart from me.

You were surprised, I could tell, even if you weren't showing it. "What do you mean?"

The cashier nodded, although you didn't look, in my direction. "That girl… the one that you bumped into yesterday… she paid for it."

You skipped the whole 'free coffee' gesture and went straight onto, "You mean the one who knocked me into the muck."

You were still pissed… definitely. I shrunk down into the booth, not wanting to be seen.

"Yeah, that one."

I couldn't tell what the two of you said after that – the conversation dropping to a mere whisper was something I failed to eavesdrop on. I got up from the table and slowly walked over to where you stood.

I succeeded in falling on my face, however – which was just another one of my clumsy accidents that we could add to our list. Your brows knitted together and from the floor I could see the cashier freeze with apprehension in her eyes. You turned your head to look at her and simply uttered, "Is that her?"

"Ah, yup." She bit her lip and gave me an apologetic shrug before walking away to serve another customer. _Oh, you traitor!_

This had not gone to plan… at all. I held my breath, pausing for just a moment. I had wanted our next meeting to go a little smoother, and now I had just proved what a bigger klutz I was. I lay on my stomach, my light-yellow shirt had pulled up and revealed a large section of my back – luckily it stopped just before my bra. Oh my face flushed redder than my cherry hair. _All I wanted was to make up for burning you_.

I closed my eyes as you looked down to face me sprawled at your feet. "Ahem," you coughed aggressively and I peeked out. I managed to roll over a tad, fingers fumbling as they tried to pull my shirt down.

My eyes widened upon seeing your face in clearer light. In fact, they widen so much that they should have fallen out of my head. _Oh I am such an idiot. But on the flipside, holy crap! You look even better when you aren't soaked to the bone._

But seriously, you didn't look like the boy I sort of (but not really) remembered. You were so tall and brooding under that dark navy cloak. _Has he cleaned it or is his wardrobe made of black and blue cloaks?_ You had raven hair which spiked up at the back, along with bangs that framed your face and hung over your eyes. Even though your face was solemn, and your expression showed inconvenience, you were still handsome.

No one I had ever met wore the look of wisdom in their eyes, yet still be… blind.

Your eyes were black – that was one thing I remember about you. And I had read in books about the once much-admired and powerful Uchiha clan who were massacred by one of their own. _I wonder if this 'Sasuke' knew the person who killed his family… most likely… poor boy._ I also read that Uchiha's were famous for their dojutsu kekkei genkai – the sharingan – and their incredible talent for pretty much everything. Somewhere within the pages, it had mentioned that overusing types of eyes could result in blindness. _Was this what had happened to you?_ But other than that, the clan remained a mystery to me.

I felt like a complete and utter moron. How could I have missed the fact that you couldn't see – was it the walking cane that I tripped on, or the fact that your eyes weren't the same – now more of a dark fading grey. Nonetheless, I found myself staring (which at the time I didn't think was that awkward) at your face, your eyes – it was just hard to ignore.

"Er… hello again… Sas… Sasuke-kun," I stuttered on your name. I gave a little wave and then dropped my hand remembering that you wouldn't see it.

"You're the one who knocked me over," you grumbled unhappily. My head shrunk back to my shoulders and I bit my lip.

"About that…" I mumbled. Again, I rolled onto my side and got to my knees, ready to stand up. "It was an accident."

"Whatever. What do you want?" Your voice was harsh and unfriendly. _So rude._

"I only wanted to apologise for the other day. Perhaps buy you a coffee to make up for it." I couldn't help but wonder if he knew who I was. He wasn't blind when he was younger so there may be a chance that he would remember the shy, pink-haired kunoichi in training.

I was on my feet by now and stood opposite you.

"Keep your money. I don't want your charity."

"Shannaro," I spat crossly. "It is not charity–"

"Look," you put sternly, cutting me off. The cold expression not flinching from your face, "I accept your apology. Now leave me alone." You turned to walk away but I grabbed your arm (something that I would never have done before, but it was in the spur of the moment).

"Wait, Sasuke-kun."

Calmly, you asked, "How do you know my name?"

"We…" I was ashamed to tell having not remembered you. "We went to the academy together." I paused to see if he would respond, but he didn't. "Look, I was just trying to be nice. I… I ran into you, and I spilt your coffee, and I am just trying to make up for it."

"Well, like I said, I don't need your charity."

"It has nothing to do with charity." My voice rising in anger. "Forget it. Be the jerk. Save me my six dollars." I honestly wanted to punch you in the face. But you obviously weren't worth getting railed up about. I picked up my purse from the ground and made sure to push past you on the way to the door.

In my irritated state, I pulled at the door only to get more frustrated. Then to see it had 'push' written on it. Although I am glad, looking back on it now, it gave you a split second to change before I walked away for good.

"What is your name?" You stopped leaning against the counter, and slid your walking stick across the floor, taking a small step.

I stopped trying to escape the coffee shop and looked back at you. _Is it worth it… is he worth it?_

I dropped my head and sighed, "Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura…" You say it as though you remember me and for a split second I feel thrilled.

"You really are annoying." There was something there (at the time I was so furious that I missed it, but it was there) – a simple smirk.

Me being me, only heard the 'you're annoying' part and walked out the door – finally realising that I had to push it.

 _Screw you,_ is what I thought as I walked away.

X.x.X.x

I didn't see you for almost two months after that. During that time, I had practically forgotten about what happened. This may have been due to the fact that I didn't go back to the coffee shop again. Ino had finally gone back to working with her mother, and as such, I no longer had a reason to go back. I also figured that if you were going to be a dick, than I didn't want to take the chance of 'running into you' again.

Of course, like all my other plans, this one had failed too.

One, really bright, rather unnaturally sunny day, I thought it might have been good to go to the park with the Hyuuga Heiress. Hinata was another girl I had grown close to as I grew up. She too had had a major crush on Naruto. Probably the first girl I knew who liked Naruto before he became a hero. She liked him from the very beginning – even when he was feared and caste-out by the rest of the village for being the Nine-Tails jinchuriki.

Leaves from the cherry trees floated on the wind – a snow blizzard of pink and white. _Why Mother named me after these trees is beyond me. They might be pretty, but they are so messy. Ick._

The mat was sprawled out on a soft bed of luscious green. I sat eating dumplings watching Hinata try to knit a scarf.

"Since when do knit, Hinata-chan?"

She turns red in the face – almost as red as the wool she is using. "I was going to give it to Naruto-kun."

"Really?" I asked surprise. "I think that is really cute. Make sure you give it to him when you are done." I take another bite of a dumpling.

"What do you mean?" She looks down at me anxiously.

"You have a habit of fainting or running away. So, I hope after all this hard work, he will get to see it."

She breathes heavily, "Me too."

The day was perfect. Well, at least until I heard a somewhat familiar tapping noise. Before I could put my finger on what it was, you were looming over me. I swallowed my mouthful and sat up. Hinata stopped knitting and looked frightened in the presence of the Uchiha. I wasn't scared, I was annoyed. _Are you going to ruin this day too?_

I may have reacted a little harshly though. "What do you want?" My desire to eat food had suddenly gone and I put the dumpling down.

"Have I interrupted?" Your voice was cool.

"Ye–" I went to say before the Hyuuga princess cut me off.

"No, no, it's fine." I gave her a semi-glare. "We were just having lunch, Sasuke-san." _Yeah, we are having lunch… wait, Hinata, you remember Sasuke?_

I look at Hinata and she gives me a smile and a nod. "Okay, I will be back." I get up having her approval. "We can talk over there." I tell you as I get up. I thought I might have to help you, lead you through the trees, but you seemed to manage it on your own – so instead I caught up with you.

It was actually colder than I thought, and standing in the wind, I wrapped my arms around unprotected flesh. My legs also shivering being only covered by black shorts underneath a grey apron-like skirt. Both your raven bangs and my pink locks sway with the breeze as we stand opposite.

"What do you want?" I repeat again, arms crossed and hostility in my voice. _I do believe that is how you asked me the same thing._

You clear your throat but remain silent, the awkwardness growing by the second. You looked as though you were trying to find the right words.

I waited.

And when you continued not to say a word, I sighed and turned around, ready to head back to Hinata.

"Wait…" you finally muttered.

"Yes…" I said, dragging out the word. If you could've seen my face, maybe you would have seen how pissed I was.

Without blinking, and in that cold voice I had come to love, you uttered, "I am sorry." I was astounded. The jerk with no emotions had gathered enough courage to come and see me (well, come to talk to me). I felt a little proud, I will admit. "You were right. You were just being kind."

"Shannaro. I am not buying you a coffee."

You frowned, "I only came here to apologise."

"It was a joke."

You didn't say anything. I looked back to Hinata and she raised her eyebrows at me hopefully. I took a breath and made the decision to continue talking.

"How did you find me?" I ask curious as to how a blind man could find his way so easily around. _Well he is a ninja, you idiot._

"You have a very distinct chakra."

"Oh," I say saddened, but not sure why. A _talented ninja and of course, an Uchiha shouldn't have had too big a problem getting around._

"It was a joke."

"What?"

"You smell like sweet flowers."

"Really?" I freeze, my ears turning red. Thankfully you couldn't see.

"Well, your name is 'Sakura'."

"Right." I tuck a loose piece of pink behind my ear.

"I was actually trying to find you since you walked out of the coffee house. But you didn't come back." I couldn't help but think that I had good reasons. "While I was walking, I happened to pick up the sweet smell of flowers."

"Seriously?" I ask stunned.

"You are a hard girl to find, Sakura. Lucky I found you and didn't run into a complete stranger."

I laughed, it couldn't be helped. "I am glad that you found me and not a complete stranger." I glanced back at Hinata who is packing up the mat and food. I decided to end our conversation there. "I should go… I better go… I'll see you soon, Sasuke-kun." I smiled girlishly, but you didn't see it. _Typical._

"You really are annoying, Sakura."

X.x.X.x

I bumped into you a lot after that. Well, it was more of a 'try hard' attempt to keep seeing you.

Even if we just sat together and didn't speak – I enjoyed every moment of it. More often than not, my time off between missions was spent by your side. And you didn't seem to mind that I was a complete klutz, even with my vision, compared to you – who was steady, and confident, calm and collected despite being unable to see.

The coffee house became our daily tradition – and you would often order before I even arrived – sitting and waiting in our booth (or the booth that I had chosen to stalk… I mean observe you from).

A year went by with this tradition. Sitting and talking for hours before parting ways.

I learned a lot about you and your sad history. Like how the Uchiha clan came to fall (the real truth) – and how when you defeated your brother for revenge, that too came out as a deeper conspiracy. I learnt that you took your brothers eyes and overused the sharingan on the battlefield – leading to your current sightless state. When I asked whether it would recover, you simply said 'in time'. _Perhaps, one day you will be able to see my face, Sasuke-kun._

Sometimes we would go to the park and lie down on the grass, watching the sky. You would tell me more stories of your adventures and I would stroke your raven hair. You told me I was the first person you trusted in a long time, and I felt honoured.

I didn't have much to say. My life compared to yours was rather boring. I grew up, I graduated and I became a ninja.

"There is still time for glory," you said.

"I don't want glory," I replied.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

I gulped, ready to say 'you. I want you'. But I couldn't bring myself to admit those developing feelings. So I went with something I would like to have with him instead.

"Happiness."

I'll admit now, that as we looked into a sky full of hopes and dreams, my heart melted. I told myself that I wouldn't fall for you, but I think I had already fallen. And though you never admitted it at first, you returned those same feelings.

Some of our dates were complete disasters. But one in particular was when the waiter tripped and the glass of water had spilt all over me. _I guess karma does come around._ You made up for it though – apart from threatening to turn his insides out. We ended up going to the coffee house and ordering iced-drinks, sitting in our usual spot and just enjoying each other's company.

Yeah, some dates were terrible, but they were the definitely the most memorable.

X.x.X.x

Come winter the following year – your favourite season – we were both walking through the frostbitten park. I tried something I had not before attempted, I slipped my hand into yours, and smiled gleefully when you squeezed back. Snow drifted softly from the sky, coating the village in a blanket of white.

You allowed me to guide you, keeping your cane at home (a place of which I was yet to see) – a big mistake on your behalf knowing how clumsy I was. I was surprised as we strolled through the winter wonder land, you put full faith and hope that I wouldn't run you into a tree.

You stopped suddenly and I let go of your arm. Every breath fogged before my eyes. You looked around, squinting, as though hoping to see something. _Was your sight coming back?_

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" I asked worried, putting a cold hand on your chest (or where your chest would have been if had not been buried beneath a winter coat).

"Sakura," he paused, almost hesitating, "do you trust me?"

"Shannaro!" I said loudly. "Of course."

"Close your eyes."

"But…" I stuttered in confusion.

"Please." Sincerity in your voice.

I did as you asked and my eyelids flickered closed. The dark was not at all welcoming and an uneasy feeling churned in my stomach.

I resisted opening them when I heard you fumbling around in your pocket. And then when you gripped hold of my hand and I felt a tug.

I opened them to find you on one knee.

"No way," I gasped.

A rare smile pressed on your lips.

I think I began hyperventilating, but I wasn't about to faint yet… yet.

In your large hands you held a small black box. Within this small black box was the most precious piece of jewellery that I would ever come to wear.

I couldn't find any words to say, however, my mouth continued to open and close.

"Finally speechless, eh?" You chuckled.

My excitement growing along with impatience. "Ask me already."

"I wanted to give a speech." You looked so nervous, something that I thought would never penetrate your composed facade. Did you think there was a chance I would say no? "I needed to tell you what you mean to me. How after all I've been through, you have been the light–"

"I don't need a speech," I beg.

I guess you heard my eagerness. _Besides, there is plenty of time for speeches later._

"Alright then," you sucked in a deep. "Sakura… will you marry me?"

"SHANNARO!" I screamed, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

I should have pulled you back to your feet. Instead, I lunged forward and knocked you to the ground. Luckily we were near the path edge, and we landed on the white covered grass.

Snowflakes stood out in your dark hair like stars shining against the night sky. Flakes too stuck to my cherry bangs that hung over my face as I looked down at you. And even though you couldn't see me, you looked at me, straight in the eyes. A trembling hand came up to cradle the side of my face and I leaned into it, tears swelling in my eyes. They rolled down my face, some dropping onto your cheeks.

I had fallen in love with the unexpected, and I was ready to live the rest of my life with you.

I embraced your lips, kissing them passionately and refusing to stop.

It was only when I came up for air that I said, "I will marry you, Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

 **Like I said, this is my first one. So please don't shoot me if characters are not exact or stuff like that. I wanted something cute... and this is what I ended up with.  
So, a review would be very much appreciated :)  
**


End file.
